


Cycles

by toews



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M, Miscommunication, Patrick doesn't, Post-breakup, jonny plays hockey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9508442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toews/pseuds/toews
Summary: Everything is different, but it's still the same. When Patrick says, "jump!" Jonny only responds, “how high?” Always. An experiment in a way, a conclusion formulated over data collected. It’s the same result, every time it happens.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is really short but there is more coming with longer chapters! :)

When Patrick says jump! Jonny only responds, “how high?” Always. An experiment in a way, a conclusion formulated over data collected. It’s the same result, every time it happens.

When he gets named Captain, he gets a string of congrats from his phone. When he’s on his way home though, the only one that stands out is his. 

“Good job, Capt.” is all it says and he doesn’t want to, but he feels himself thumbing back an unconscious “we’re talking now?” anyway. Pat doesn’t reply. He never answers and Jonny knew this would happen, but he always chases Pat anyway. Always pushes for more until he’s given everything he’s decided to give. 

He's officially moved to Chicago now, hasn't had the time to really visit Winnipeg yet. So when he’s home his mom gathers him and David up for dinner. They talk about his job, life and when he runs out of things to say, David takes over. He’s heading to his room when his phone buzzes. He’s pulling it out and it’s not a text. H’e surprised to see it’s Patrick calling, he almost doesn’t answer. 

As soon as he’s answered it’s a steady "Patrick,” out of his mouth, steadier than he feels. All he replies is “you can’t answer your phone any quicker than that Jonathan?”

Jonny doesn’t know what to say for a second. Then he breathes, “why are you calling Pat?”

“Wanna say congrats in person or like.. in voice y’know?” but Jonny doesn’t. He doesn’t reply quick and it doesn’t matter, he goes on, easily, like they haven’t had silence drag over two years.

“Jonathan, do you wanna come visit me?” Jump.

“When do you want me to come visit?” How high?

“You could book a flight tonight.” So he jumps.

He goes like he goes every time. Jonny jumps and he falls for Pat every time he asks and Pat’s never there at the bottom. He’s never there there at the bottom but Jonny never stops expecting him to be. He knows that and he still jumps.


End file.
